Daiquiri's at the Bar
by KumoFuzei
Summary: ""Davis!" Kari screeched angrily" A series of drabbles involving the entire cast of Digimon (up to season five) generally being silly and emotional about everything all together in one bar.
1. Kari's Woe

**I don't own Digimon. This story may contain adult themes and humour but is, for the most part, suitable for everyone.**

* * *

><p>The barman wiped down the bar as the last people, too drunk to be able to drink anymore, began to trundle out of the small bar until there were just a few walking out through the door. However before he managed to lock the door he saw a young lady – probably around eighteen – push through the group whom were leaving as she stormed into the bar. He saw her glance up for a second and noticed that her expression would probably be able to turn ice into water and terrify even the evillest of demons. He realised immediately that she could potentially be trouble for him and the bar and so he decided to carefully take in her appearance. She had: short brown hair, sweet brown eyes, a soft face, a low-cut pink t-shirt, small blue jean shorts, pink converse shoes. She would want a strawberry Daiquiri. He reached under the bar as he saw her approaching and started making the drink. "Something getting you down?" he inquired as she slammed her purse onto the counter and sat on the bar stool that was nearest to him. She stared angrily at her phone for a second and then looked up when she realised that he was speaking to her.<br>"Yes, yes," she pressed the standby button on her phone and placed it onto the counter as the barman mixed her drink "something is getting me down, or more like _someone_." She explained angrily. The man nodded sympathetically.  
>"Want to lend my ears to you?" he asked, looking at her, while he squished some strawberries with a pestle on the other side of the bar. She smiled sweetly as she realised he genuinely wanted to listen to her problems and didn't just want to climb into bed with her.<br>"You don't even want to know my name?" she tested him to see how he would respond but he simply shook his head and smiled as he pounded the strawberries into a red paste. "Well, my name's Kari," she checked her phone briefly "I and my fiancée, T.K, just broke up… at least I think we did" she twiddled her thumbs and looked awkward as she realised she had just told a stranger something so intimate. He simply nodded sympathetically while she spoke, although she didn't notice, and waited for her to finish as he realised that it was one of the most common problems he heard.  
>"There are plenty of other fish in the sea" he said and smiled as he saw a little smile appear on her face.<br>"Or Gomamon" she said with a little giggle until she realised her mistake when she looked up and saw the barman looking a little confused.

She found herself unable to correct her mistake because suddenly someone was on the left of her and they tapped the bar "I'll have what the lady's having" he sounded flirty and she could tell he had a cheesy grin on his face even though she didn't turn her head. She felt his presence as he sat down next to her and didn't turn to see who he was for a short while because she figured it was inappropriate and she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Eventually she decided it was fine to look and turned and smiled until she realised who it was and her face dropped. The barman nodded to the man and began to grind some strawberries in preparation for making his drink.  
>"Davis!" Kari screeched angrily as she saw the familiar brunette with a stupid smirk on his face. "I bet you heard that I and T.K were over and immediately rushed over to jump in <em>while the getting's good<em>, right?" she yelled angrily. The barman winced as his eardrums throbbed from the volume.  
>"You and T.K broke up?" Davis looked completely dumbfounded by the revelation.<br>"Oh sure," Kari laughed "'course you didn't know" she growled sarcastically. Davis used his best 'I'm confused' face but Kari's fists still became clenched with anger. The barman placed a glass of water in front of Kari knowing that it would calm her down. Kari looked over to the barman briefly with a scathing look for a short while until she grabbed the glass and took a drink slowly. She seemed to be calming down and then she, unexpectedly, threw the rest of the water onto Davis with a triumphant grin that signified she really had cheered up. Davis's eyes flew open in shock and he leapt off the chair as the water hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>I rewrote the first chapter (I obviously had to keep the same general plotline) so I'd like to know what you think of it and if you think it's worth rewriting the rest and possibly writing a few more chapters of this series as well as any other critiques.<br>**

**This story will focus on the barman's interactions with various Digidestined taking the part of one-shot drabbles that are mostly standalone stories.**


	2. Davis' Resolve

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>The bushy haired brunette looked up at Kari with his brown eyes quivering in fear of her anger. He had fallen onto the floor in his rush to escape being drenched and was now sat in a puddle of water while his black t-shirt dripped onto his jeans. "Hey, why don't we get out of here and go back to mine so that you can calm yourself down?" he said slowly as he clambered to his feet. He made sure to sit on a barstool that wasn't soggy but that meant he was sat a little further away from Kari.<br>She looked at him for a while and tried to find a reason to deny his offer but her good-natured heart just kept telling her head that she was sincere. She bit her lip, "No funny business, okay?" she ordered him with a stern face. As soon as she finished speaking she could see the grin that was spreading across Davis's face.  
>He beamed, "Me, funny? Never." he said as he leapt to his feet quickly.<br>The bartender placed the two drinks down in front of them and interrupted her train of thought. Kari sighed, "I knew it," she began to drink and then looked up at Davis as he waited patiently for her to finish "I should just stay here," she muttered, as she began to drink.  
>"You're going to stay because of some drinks?" Davis asked, surprised, as he sipped his own drink and watched her closely.<p>

They sat in silence for a while due to Kari not responding to Davis until she checked her phone. She sniffed a little and then finished her drink "Let's go," she announced, as a grin spread across her face and she leapt up.  
>Davis wasted no time and finished his drink quickly "One second," he tied she shoelace of his white trainers, "Mission accomplished," he muttered.<br>"What?" she asked with a look of reserved anger.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What did you say?" she asked in a sterner voice.  
>"Oh," he tried to think of an explanation, "I said 'Lission complish de', it means let's go in, erm, Klingon, yeah, Klingon," Davis said, breathing a sigh of relief and grinning.<br>"Okay!" she chirped as they ran out of the bar and left the bartender exasperated.

"Why do these type of people like drinking?" he asked himself as he picked up their glasses and placed them into the dishwasher. He pushed it closed and pressed the go button "At least I can have peace and quiet now."

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Daikari next? And who is this bartender?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the redone chapter and let me know what you think of it. I think I'll try rewrite them all but I'm not sure if I'll write anything new yet. **


	3. Matt's Smack

**I don't own Digimon. This story may contain adult themes and humour but is, for the most part, suitable for everyone.**

* * *

><p>Joe threw his arms in the air and became flustered as Kari pushed past him. "Careful, wait, I mean, bye," he garbled as she and Davis ran off. He looked around, barely able to see, and clutched a half empty bottle of vodka in his right hand. He laughed and then staggered in and pulled the flask of whisky in his other hand to his lips and took a swig. He squinted at the bar for a while before he realised what it was and then his eyes grew wider and a smile spread across his face. He hiccupped and then staggered over to the bar and sat down on the wet stool. "Ahrr bruuuh plourz?" He was completely incomprehensible.<p>

The barman sighed as he looked at him. "A Pina Colada, it is," he mumbled under his breath as he looked at the mess of a man before him with disapproval. Why did people drink to such excess? He reached under the bar to prepare the cocktail as two more males stumbled in through the door, supporting each other's weight.

"Hey, hey, look," one of them pointed over at the male sat at the bar, "it's Joe," the younger of the two grinned like a child in a candy shop. The older male caught the younger one as he staggered and nearly fell onto his face.  
>"He's so," the older one began, thinking about his next word as he looked at the blue haired boy sat by the bar. "What's the word, T.K?" he looked at the younger boy, who shrugged. "Drunk, that's it!" he exclaimed.<p>

The male, known as Joe, reached over the bar and grabbed the Barman's red shirt. "It's the pixies, they're back to steal my alcohol!" he squealed. The barman pulled away from the frantic man wearing glasses and continued making the drink. Joe drank the rest of his vodka bottle in one go and then threw the bottle at the two males who had begun approaching the bar. "Stay away!" he yelled, reaching over the bar counter and grabbing a glass from underneath. He pulled back his arm to throw it but the barman swiftly took it from his hand as the male collapsed onto the bar counter and fell to sleep. It took seconds for raucous snoring to begin. The barman sighed; he had made a Pina Colada for nothing.

The two boys finally reached the bar and sat down so the barman placed the Pina Colada down in front of them due to not wanting it to go to waste. T.K tried to take the drink but the older man grabbed it before he could. "You've had too much," he slurred as he lifted it to his lips.  
>"Bu-"<br>"I'm respoonsiblesss," the older male protested, enjoying the hissing sound of the letter 's', and the 'oo' sound a lot more than he should have.  
>"No, I want it, Matt!" the younger male protested.<br>"You can't have it!" the other boy grumbled, drinking the whole glass in one swift movement and setting it down on the bar. "See, now it's gone," he laughed a little, "but if you're good I'll buy you one, Gabumon would shout at me if I wasn't a good brother."  
>"Yeah, he would."<p>

The barman cleaned the glass as they spoke and sighed. "So, do you know this guy, or the girl who just left?" he placed the glass away.  
>Matt looked at the barman with a hint of depression. "I know a girl."<br>"No, don't do it to yourself, big bro!" T.K protested but the older guy shook his head and waved the other away.  
>"Two shots." he held up two fingers so the barman quickly grabbed the shot glasses.<p>

"She's called Sora, and she left me for some chump, just 'cause I _maybe_ hit her once or twice," he slurred as the barman set down the shots. Matt drank the shot quickly and then looked at his brother intimidatingly until he did the same. "Another!" he demanded, slamming his fist on the counter. The barman obliged and refilled the two small glasses quickly. "Why did I hit her?" he moped after drinking the shot again.  
>T.K did the same. "'Cause the hoe deserved it!" he replied with a grin. Matt looked at him with an angry expression for a while, so the barman moved the glasses away to prevent a repeat from earlier. After all, he was already going to have to clean up the thrown bottle from the blue haired drunkard.<p>

Matt looked at T.K and opened his mouth, and threw up. "That's gross!" T.K moaned as he ran off out of the bar, trying to shake the puke off his hands as he ran. Matt got up, using Joe to support himself, with puke still dribbling from the corner of his mouth.  
>"Come back, Gabumon, I need your fur again!" he bawled as he ran out of the bar.<p>

The door swung shut and the barman sighed, he was exasperated by the sudden influx of idiots who couldn't handle their liquor. He wiped up the drool from the sleeping boy, and then began to wipe up the puke. "I wonder if he's the same T.K as she mentioned…" he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Joe! Do we all really believe Matt did that or is there more of the story to hear? You'll have to read on and find out! Is T.K dealing well with his break up or has he not realised?<br>**

**I hope you enjoyed the redone chapter and let me know what you think of it. I think I'll try rewrite them all but I'm not sure if I'll write anything new yet. **


	4. Joe's Love

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>He rinsed out his cloth over the sink and debated throwing out the passed out Joe. "I probably shouldn't," he muttered, reaching into Joe's jacket pocket to withdraw a wallet. "He's in no state to be on his own." He looked at the money in the wallet and thought about his wages; he could take it but he shouldn't. He sighed and looked for a picture of a loved one but only managed to find a picture of another couple. "Stalker maybe?" he muttered looking the guy up and down. "I don't think you've got the craziness in you-" He stopped. "You're probably a stalker." He flipped the photo over and spotted a number. "Guess it's worth a shot."<p>

He walked over to the bar phone and rang the number, looking at the guy at the bar carefully and inspecting the photo. "Hello?" the barman paused as he heard a voice on the other end.  
>"Hey, I've got a guy here at my bar who's got your photo in his wallet," the barman explained.<br>"What does he look like?"  
>"Blue hair, glasses, smug face," the barman reeled off the traits he noticed most prominently.<br>"Joe," the other voice muttered.  
>"That's what they called him."<br>"Where's this bar?"  
>"The corner of Elif Street, it's in Redlof's hotel."<br>"We'll be there shortly." The phone went dead so the barman put it back down and walked back over to the guy, studying him.  
>"I wonder how short is shortly?" he murmured.<p>

He sighed and walked back over to the dishwasher to withdraw some glasses but the sound of a car pulling up startled him. "It can't be them already," he muttered. "Surely…"  
>The doors swung open and a guy with a big bush of brown messy hair walked in. "Joe?" he called, walking over to the guy at the bar. "Joe, wakey wakey," he whispered, shaking him.<br>"Hey, Tai," he slurred, smiling broadly.  
>"Take it easy, big guy." He held the man still. "Why are you drunk?"<br>The door swung open and a ravishing girl walked in. "Tai?" she called.  
>"Won't be a minute," he called back.<br>"Sora looks sexy," Joe said, giggling.  
>"Watch it," the redhead warned as she walked over.<p>

She sighed and rubbed his back gently. "Bless," she muttered affectionately. He beamed, burping, and then turned to hug her. Sora grabbed his whisky bottle as she hugged him back and handed it to Tai.  
>"Here, I don't think he needs anymore," Tai muttered, handing the bottle to the barman.<br>"Thanks, I guess," the barman said with a shrug, placing it behind the bar. "Do you two want a drink?"  
>"Just one for me," Sora said, smiling as she handed him some money. "I've gave you extra for the puke down here I can only assume is his."<br>"Unfortunately not, it was some other guys."  
>"Been busy tonight then?"<br>"Not really, I was meant to close up but some blonde haired guy and his little brother came in. It looked like they were the ones that got your friend drunk," the barman explained, placing the cash into the cash register and pushing the tray shut. Sora growled. She had her hands clenched on her navy purse as she thought of the two who had done this to Joe.

The barman didn't seem to notice and set to work making them drinks. He knew they'd want chocolate banana daiquiris so he began to prepare the cocktail of ingredients, pausing only to peer over his shoulder at the two adults comforting their child-like friend. "You're going to come home with us," the brown haired guy said, grabbing the arm of his friend. The girl nodded and grabbed the other.  
>"Where we going?" he slurred.<br>"Forget about the drinks," the girl muttered. "Keep the money."  
>The sound of the doors swinging shut shocked the barman as he turned to see they'd gone. He sighed as he placed the two drinks down. It was going to be a long night if he didn't close up soon. He grabbed the glasses and poured them down the sink. "I don't get paid enough for this."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally rewrote this chapter and poor Tai &amp; Sora, imagine getting up to come rescue your friend at stupid-o-clock.<strong>


	5. Ken's Problem

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>The barman sighed and checked his watch. It had been five minutes and there was still no one new. That meant he could finally close the doors. He reached up to grab the key for the doors but as he did a young girl with purple hair waltzed in carrying an old fashioned black karaoke machine under her arm. The barman gave her a whimsical look. He sighed as she didn't seem to notice and then he returned to cleaning the bar. The bar top was already shining but he could clean up the sick from earlier if he got rid of this girl quickly. She walked over to the back, plugging in the machine without asking and then withdrawing her phone. She began to text furiously, he was almost certain she'd bust the keys.<p>

The antique karaoke machine booted up slowly but before it finished the door swung open and a guy with shaggy blue hair walked in. He looked a little out of place and unnerved, almost like he was underage. The barman watched him closely; people didn't tend to come all the way here just for a drink if they were underage so why would he? He slowly took a seat at one of the many round wooden tables in the room, selecting one near to the bar as the girl by the karaoke machine picked her song.

The barman groaned, this could take a while. Before he finished his thought the door swung open again. He was a lot shorter than the other two and had short brown hair and an eager look. He waved his arm excitedly as he spotted the girl at the front. "Hey, Yolei!"  
>The girl smiled in reply, seemingly mostly uninterested as she wrestled with the machine.<br>"Hey, Ken," he said, looking at the boy who had sat down near to the bar.  
>"Hey… Cody," the other boy replied slowly, leaving his table as Cody sat down and walking over to the bar.<p>

"A whiskey," Ken demanded, shaking slightly.  
>The barman trained his gaze on him and saw the boy quiver. If he was underage he would've bolted under this state. "Nah, you need a Charles Daiquiri, with double rum." The barman began to withdraw the ingredients and prepare the drink, going over to his blender.<br>Ken waited until he was sure the barman wasn't looking and lifted up a bottle of alcohol, necking the bottle in less than a few seconds and then hiding it back under the bar just as the barman turned around.  
>"Make sure to take it slow," the barman insisted, placing down two Charles Daiquiri's. Ken got up, hiccupping and walked back over to his table. "Please don't throw up, please," the barman begged quietly.<p>

As soon as he'd sat down the door swung open yet again, and he began to wonder if they were holding a karaoke night without permission. She was a gorgeous girl, donning a pink hat with curly hazel hair. Her pink dress was incredibly short and didn't leave much to the imagination. Before the door swung shut a smaller guy with red hair and a laptop bag walked through. "Hey, Mimi, Wait up!" he called after the girl.  
>She took a seat, seemingly not hearing him although the barman figured it was a ploy. "Girls," he said, shrugging as the boy walked up to the bar.<br>"I'll get drinks," he called out to the group.  
>"Whatever the barman suggests!" the girl called.<br>"Me too," the first girl called over.  
>"Ditto!" The shorter boy was sat at the table with Ken now but they weren't speaking.<br>"I guess I will too," Izzy said, laughing.

The barman sighed exhaustively as he stared at the scene unfolding before him; it was a train that had derailed and was now bombing through the countryside without an anchor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Redone~<strong>


	6. Izzy's Advantage

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Izzy asked slightly impatiently. His eyes flickered between the barman and his friends.<br>The barman raised an eyebrow as he realised he was wanted. "Oh, I suggest the Chocolate Covered Strawberry Daiquiri," the barman said with a smile.  
>Izzy grinned. "Ten please."<br>The barman's jaw nearly dropped as he thought of the alcohol consumption. "Wait there, come back to the bar once I'm done to collect," the barman said with a heavy sigh over the entire speech; Izzy nodded gingerly and walked off to catch up with Mimi.

The barman grabbed a bucket and put it on the top of the bar along with a silver tray, which was for the drinks on the way in. He made sure to get a bucket too for the drinks on the _way out_. The barman shuddered as he thought of cleaning up more sick and then set to work with the ingredients. It was a simple enough drink.

"Hey, Mimi," Izzy said as he sat down. He opened his mouth to speak again but Yolei opened her mouth so he clamped his hands over his ears. The sound of a high operatic note permeated his fleshy defence and caused him to wince in pain.

That was the longest three minutes of his life and it was pure hell. Afterwards, Yolei got off the stage and walked over to Ken. She seemed to be completely calm and relaxed but when she reached him she planted her lips onto his and took two of his drinks. She consumed one immediately after eloping, walking back over to the stage. When she got there she spun around and threw the glass at Izzy.

He gasped in pain as the glass shattered on his arm. "What?" he yelled in shock.  
>"Don't insult my singing!" Yolei yelled in a mix of anger and sadness.<br>"Ermm," Izzy stammered. He looked around at the others and quickly realised why they hadn't been grasping their ears in pain too. They were all wearing earplugs. He sighed, realising his mistake. He looked over at Yolei, half-smiling. "Sorry," he muttered apologetically.  
>She sighed and got up onto the stage, teasing Ken over with her hand. "Come on, cutie," she called.<p>

"That was _so_ manly! Owning up to your wrongs, I love that in a man!" Mimi cheered with a broad grin. She leapt onto Izzy, shocking him, and then planted her lips on his and thrust her tongue down his throat.  
>Izzy pulled away slowly, looking over to the bar and seeing there wasn't a tray. He looked back at Mimi and saw the tray – and the empty glasses – were scattered around her on the floor. "Nothing to do now but accept my punishment," he said with a cheeky grin.<p>

Izzy kissed her back, more forcefully. She moaned, moving her head back and allowing him to kiss her neck. She grinned and pointed at the closet at the back of the bar. "In," she demanded firmly. She climbed off him, pulling his tie playfully as she led him towards their destination. Her grin was wild and so were her eyes until she leapt into his arms, staring longingly into his eyes. She attached herself much like a baby, wrapping her legs around his back and thrusting her tongue down his throat as Izzy walked into the closet.

Cody groaned, shutting the door. His face contorted awkwardly but then he looked over at the karaoke machine and it turned into a grin. "Celine Dion, Celine Dion!" he shouted, jumping up on the stage with her as Ken got another tray of drinks from the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finally Redone~<strong>


	7. Cody's Sweep

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Cody and Yolei caterwauled 'My Heart Will Go On' with a tremendous lack of dignity or any discernable harmony. Yolei finished with a particularly high note, shattering one of Ken's many glasses.<p>

Ken groaned, soggy and angry, he was done.

Yolei turned to Cody, kissing him on the forehead before she ran over to help clean Ken up.  
>Cody sighed heavily, watching Yolei rub Ken's groin furiously to try and dry him off. She began to pepper his neck with kisses but Ken seemed too drunk to be aroused. He was much closer to queasy as Cody could tell by his quickly whitening face. Before the younger male could shout out Ken threw up all over Yolei's cargo pants.<p>

She squealed, "Really Ken?"  
>He shrugged, wiping his mouth.<br>Yolei groaned angrily as he got up and walked back over to the bar.

She waited a second and then started to sob, falling into the nearest chair.  
>Cody knew for sure that now was his chance to sweep Yolei off her feet, perhaps literally. He knew it was the alcohol talking but he decided to let it talk. Running over, he swept her into his arm, tipping her back and rammed his tongue down her throat.<p>

She gasped, trying to resist at first but quickly she closed her eyes. He did the same and then she began to kiss back. It was tender at first, like a butterfly landing, and then it became very quickly passionate. It was a lot more akin to a washing machine.

Ken walked back over, drinking and looking at them. He paused as he reached them and then drank the rest of the cup in one go, walking back to the bar. A soft slow regular thumping was coming from the closet. It was monotonous and steady, like a metronome. Ken sighed, sitting down at the bar and lifting his finger to signal the barman's attention.

The barman picked up the picture from earlier, ignoring the male behind him. He flipped it over, dialing the number. He just hoped that they would help him get rid of these guys too. After all, they did seem a lot like the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finally Redone~<strong>


	8. Yolei's Driving

**I don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the sound of a car coming to a stop outside the bar filled the barman's ears like a symphony of relief. The barman watched as the door opened and Tai and Sora walked back into the bar. They seemed tired, irritated and Sora was clinging to Tai with her eyes half open. She yawned, looking over at the barman. "Hey, how do you have our number?" She walked over slowly, trying to keep her eyes open as she sat down at the bar. She smirked as she saw Tai taking in the mess. "He can sort it."<br>"I- err. Redial button." He would probably need the photo again later because he doubted this was the last of their crazy friends.  
>"Oh, okay," Sora picked up a nut, eating it as Tai walked over to the others.<p>

The brunet sighed, handing Cody a cloth. "Clean it up." He pulled the two apart, bringing Yolei away while leaving Cody to clean. "_You_ take your karaoke set out to my car and then sit inside until we come."  
>Yolei sighed, walking off. "Fine." As she walked away she raised her finger in a rude gesture and sang, "Boring."<p>

He groaned, walking over to Ken. "Come on, now; let's take you to my car, buddy."  
>The other male grasped the drink tray tightly, leaning over it defensively.<br>Tai reached towards Ken but the other snapped with his teeth, nearly falling over in doing so. "Fine, keep the tray, come with me to the car." Tai placed his arm around Ken and led him over to the doors. He smirked as they neared the doors; pretending to slip, he knocked the tray out of Ken's hands. He watched Ken's face drop as the liquid spilled all over the floor but continued to lead him out. "Sorry, buddy. Go get in the car and we'll take you home." Watching Ken leave, he said, "Yolei, you dri-"He turned back and saw Yolei slumped against the Karaoke machine. He handed the keys to Cody, rolling his eyes.  
>"I only got my license recently," Cody protested.<br>"You're better than Yolei, get her and go."

He waited until Yolei was led out of the bar and then sat down next to Sora. "Okay, that's all of 'em. We'll have to walk home though."  
>"Tai, I think that's probably a good thing."<br>"Why?"  
>"I ordered two more of those delicious Daiquiris; I hope you don't mind." She smiled, rubbing his arm.<br>Tai shrugged, picking up one of the glasses and tapping it against Sora's. They intertwined their arms and then drank the drinks quickly. They laughed, ignoring the barman's eye roll.  
>Sora looked over briefly at the suddenly louder thumping but shrugged it off. "Two more."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Redone~<strong>


	9. Tai's Privacy

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** A little bit of dirtiness and violence in here but mostly okay. It seems I love you guys too much offering a double update :S Either that or I have too much time but I don't think it's that haha.**

**Anyways the real reason is I wrote the previous chapter yesterday so really it's not two chapters in one day for me, just for you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The thumping reached a crescendo then stopped, they all looked disgustedly at the closet and then Sora and Tai swallowed their shots. "I haven't drunk like this since I was in university" Sora laughed.<p>

"Well then, let's catch up!" Tai grinned as he drank half of the tray of shots - five glasses - in quick succession.

Sora raised an eyebrow "Like hell am I losing to you!" she exclaimed grabbing a bottle from the bar she downed the entire bottle without taking a single breath.

The barman sighed "Why me?" he muttered as he watched so much money get guzzled away.

Sora got to the last gulp and held the bottle above her head, not a single drop fell. She slammed it on the bar and grinned "Game, set and match" she chirped. Tai kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you" he said as he pulled away.

"You too" she quipped as she tapped him on the nose.

As they were about to speak the banging started up again "Someone is a little trooper" Tai laughed.

"Two Liberal Daiquiris then I think you two should go home" the barman announced as he mixed the ingredients for the two drinks.

"Tai has a small wooohooo, y'know?" Sora hissed to the barman, slurring her words as she spoke. It was clear she had forgotten Tai was here.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed, hurt.

"Well it's true! Matt, now there is a man!" Sora giggled as she grabbed another bottle and started to drink, she finished a quarter in one go before Tai pulled the end down and guided it to the bar.

"Sora you've had too much" Tai began

"It's over" Sora retorted as she grabbed the Daiquiri and swallowed it one go, threw the glass at the barman who dodged just in time. She grabbed her bag and walked out. She casually stumbled through the door. Nearly tripping over she paused to brush herself down to try and regain her dignity before she staggered away.

"Aren't you going after her?" the barman asked

"Nah she was simply my rebound" Tai explained as he drank the entirety of the Daiquiri "However I need to go find my car, I just got a text that said they are in a takeout place. I'm not sure which 'in' they mean" Tai grumbled as he got up and left quickly.

"I'm going to have to start charging before giving out drinks" the barman moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Give me as much love, hate or fury as you can provide and please if you haven't reviewed before but have read this fic then post I'd love to hear from you even if you think it's awful. I'm open to ideas and suggestions.  
><strong>


	10. Rika's Contemplation

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** A little bit of dirtiness in here but mostly okay for any reader.**

**Bang. Time for some tamers me thinks? No? Well tough you will continue reading it anyway. Don't argue.**

* * *

><p>Rika walked into the bar covered with fur. "Ermm?" the barman began. Looking up and down the redhead with a stern face and yellow strands of fur all over her.<br>"One of your strongest" Rika demanded  
>"A peach daiquiri it is" the barman said as he began to mix. Rika walked over to the closet that there was a soft thumping from<br>"What's going on here?" she asked to the barman as she moved closer to the source of the noise  
>"I dread to think" the barman said as he set the first Peach Daiquiri down, he had a feeling this girl wanted a few.<br>Rika shrugged "Alright" she groaned, angry at the lack of knowledge she stormed over and drank the contents of the first glass in one quick drink and then began to sip the second as it was set down. She stared at the closet with discontent in her eyes. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Withdrawing her phone from her purse she typed in a quick message to Henry he would help her get to the bottom of this. Her earrings shook violently as he didn't respond instantly and she sent him text after text to alert him that her situation was more important than whatever he was doing. The barman stared on at the melancholy and wondered. How many more were yet to come?

Henry arrived shortly after Rika reached drink seventeen. Her face was scarlet red and her smile was broader than ever before. "Henry!" she exclaimed with a slight slur.  
>"Yeah, what do you want Rika? I rushed over here straight away" Henry said with a concerned look.<br>"I wanna know what is going on in there" Rika said, indicating with her finger.  
>Henry nodded and walked over; placing his ear against the door he was shocked as a bang bounced him away from the door then three more and silence. "I think it may be over" Henry muttered as the door swung open.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Oooh suspense 3 Next chapter soon to come.**


	11. Mimi's Triumph

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** A little bit of dirtiness, violence and crass language(swearing) in here, I'd advise younger readers to skip this.**

* * *

><p>Izzy stumbled out first, his hair was a mess and his eyes were crazed. His shirt and trousers were creased and just barely attached still and his face had a claw make on it. "Nice." Henry muttered as he stepped back to allow Izzy to step outside.<p>

Izzy nodded sheepishly "Hello, Izzy." he said with a smile. The discomfort made the bartender giggle.

"Henry, nice to erm hear you." Henry muttered with a meek smile plastered on his face.

"So what slag had you in her then?" Rika shouted over with an uproarious laugh and the finishing of her nineteenth Daiquiri.

"Me." an angry voice replied from the closet as Izzy looked even more sheepish. Mimi stormed out, pulling her skirt down and her panties up she glared at Rika "Who let the trash in?" she asked as she snapped her fingers to Izzy. Izzy sighed and walked over to the bar to get her a drink.

"Under the thumb" Henry muttered with a stifled laugh.

"What was that!" Mimi exclaimed, walking over to him she kept pushing him with her body until he fell backwards over a chair "Be careful in here" she said in a threatening tone as he lay sprawled on the floor with the chair on top of him.

Rika stormed over "Who do you think you are pushing?" she said in her cool voice, despite the amount of drink she had in her she still kept her usual demeanour

"I dunno I think it was him" Mimi replied with aggressiveness.

"Hold." Rika ordered, simply; to Henry as she threw him her bag and earrings. Henry caught them with a thump. "Now bitch, bring it." Rika growled as she charged at Mimi with her claws outstretched. Mimi screamed as Rika grabbed onto her hair and pulled

"Oh it's on like King Kong!" Mimi shouted, swinging Rika around with clenched teeth she smacked her into both the nearby tables then fell over on top of her. She swung her fist into Rika's face, Rika moved her head swiftly and head butted Mimi as Mimi moaned in pain. Mimi staggered backwards and Rika leapt like a cougar.

"Die!" she screamed. Mimi lifted her arm out and shoved it into Rika's throat, watching her flip and then land face first on the ground gave Mimi some satisfaction "Don't be messing biatch!" Mimi heaved up the words as her ribs ached. Spitting out some blood onto Rika she spun and walked over to the bar, drinking both drinks she grabbed her purse and threw her credit card at the barman "It's nearly maxed out" she explained as she wrapped her arm around Izzy and dragged him out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Growl, cat fight much?**


	12. Henry's Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** A little bit of dirtiness and insinuation of sexual activities. Not suitable for anyone under 12.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You okay, Rika?" Henry asked as he got up and stood over her.<p>

"Shut up, Henry" Rika groaned as she rolled over and moaned. "Get me a tissue" she ordered as she lay there. Her lip was bleeding and her eyes were sore. Henry thought about protesting but he quickly decided against it and ran off. He returned shortly after, when Rika had finally regained her breath.

"Here" he panted "I had to go across the street and into their bathroom bu-"

"Shut up" Rika groaned as she got up and wiped Mimi's blood off her "Crazy bitch" she muttered, careful not to have a repeat episode, although she wouldn't show it. "Hey Henry... I'm horny, are you?" Rika asked, turning to Henry casually.

Henry opened his mouth wide, in shock "Er- Erm..." he stammered.

"Come on then. Go buy me a drink and we can go do it in a bush I saw" Rika ordered as she threw the tissue onto the floor and spat out a clot of blood in her mouth.

She withdrew her phone and checked her texts. It was Renamon, warning her not to tell anyone. Rika called Renamon's phone instantly. "Don't say anything" Renamon's voice pleaded.

"I won't" Rika protested

"It's just I've been eyeing Guilmon awhile and I don't want him to know that me and you... well you know had s-" Renamon mumbled the words.

"Shut up, Ima have my way with Henry and then be home, it was just a one off, like this. Although Henry is a guy and that means it's all about the emotions, not the raw se-" Rika rambled on but the phone went dead and she put it away quickly as Henry brought back two drinks. Rika took both, finished them and dropped them on the floor behind her, kissing Henry passionately. "Come on, Sailor boy!" Rika giggled as she walked out of the bar, leaving him to chase her.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Kinda short but don't worry there is more to come soon.**


	13. Takato's Exit

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Suitable for all ages, but there is a fake gun at one point which some very young readers could find upsetting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman sighed and looked at the cleaner's number on his phone. He dialled it but as he was about to speak he heard the sound of a faint giggle that was quickly growing louder. "Oh god help me now or forever allow me to cry" the barman begged. "Of course, being an atheist means you don't care, well whatever I have a shotgun you about to get some friends" the barman mumbled angrily as he cocked his shotgun and then laid it back down in its cubby hole. As he did the door burst open and a brown haired lad walked in, ominously. He turned to the barman and spat something out of his mouth. He walked over to the bar, slammed his hands down and stared at the barman who stared, uncaringly back. "One drink" the boy shouted, as he burst out laughing.<p>

The barman looked over the desk and saw some weirdly shaped bread that the boy had spat out. "Okay..." the barman mumbled slowly as he began to mix up a basic Orange Kiwi Daiquiri. The guy sat there, giggling uncontrollably, but seemingly he wasn't drunk or high. The barman set it down and the boy began to drink. "I'm playing hide and seek" the boy exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" the barman mumbled back, uncaringly as he wiped down the bar.

"I'm winning" he said with a grin

"Good"

"I'm Takato"

"Nice"

"Are you a barman?" Takato asked

"No."

"Wow, so can I come back there?" Takato asked excitedly

"Yes" the barman sarcastically replied, he was shocked to see Takato leap up and attempt to walk behind the bar.

"Get out." the barman ordered, withdrawing the shotgun he pointed it straight at Takato who gave it one look and turned tail, running from the bar as fast as his crazy running could carry him. "Christ, he should have been able to tell this was a bb shotgun" the barman pondered what had happened this night. Why were all of his customers weird? Why was he still here? Had a loony bin had a break out? As he pondered the questions the door swung open again. Two familiar faces entered.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**A little suspense this time, next chapter will be out tomorrow.  
><strong>


	14. Glasses of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Just a short one but it is to try and redeem some of them, thanks to a suggestion from Vigatus. Thank you Vigatus :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the blonde bombshell, minus the younger brother and the girl; Sora. "No more puke" the barman warned as he withdrew two glasses of water and set them up on the bar. Sora helped the guy; Matt, to sit down.<p>

"Iam surh glard thart yooh arh oky" Matt slurred

"I'm fine, I've just realised that we needed to make up. I'm meant for you Matt..." Sora spoke softly but as Matt gagged she grabbed the glass of water and drank it all in one go. "I'm sorry for earlier" she mumbled apologetically.

"... It- It's fine" the barman stammered, shocked. "Really I'm used to it" he laughed. Sora laughed too.

"Sor- Sora let's go home" Matt mumbled as he managed to hold back the throwing up.

"Where is home?" Sora asked back, Matt lifted his head and looked at her.

"Wherever you are" he whispered, in final realisation of his love.

"Let's go then, stupid!" Sora laughed as she kissed him gently on the lips then ran from the bar. "Oh yeah, Barman. You can keep that photo" Sora laughed as Matt ran after her and carried her out of the door. The barman sighed

"It was about time for the reality to resume" he grumbled.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing, pointing a gun at our friend!" two males shouted, one had glasses, black hair and wore an unbuttoned shirt over an orange t-shirt and green jogging bottoms. The other had spiky brown hair, a dark green t-shirt and red jeans. "Was it him buddy?" they asked, Takato appeared and nodded. "Let's get him" the two nodded to each other.

"Why me?" the barman asked to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Okay so it wasn't out tommorow but hey I tried :P**

**As I said it was just short but it should be sufficient :)**


	15. Kazu's Bullet

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Okay so it has been awhile since I last updated, time to do so :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I have something that will mellow you two out. How about: dos orange and kiwi daiquiris?" the barman asked; both looked at each other and then walked over to the bar hastily.<p>

"Guys?" Takato asked, shaken.

"Sorry Takato" they muttered apologetically as they watched the barman work tiredly on their drinks. Kenta got up first. He grabbed his drink as soon as it was finished and walked over to Takato who was walking in circles around a table.

"Hey buddy..." Kenta muttered slowly.

"Hey." Takato grumbled back, grumpily.

"Don't feel bad-" Kenta paused as he readjusted his glasses "We will attack him now!" Kenta grinned mischievously as Kazu walked over.

"Did you tell him the plan?" Kazu asked.

"Yup"

"Yeah, he told me, let's do it" Takato exclaimed, excitedly.

"Shhh" the other two hissed as they finished their drinks and set them aside onto the table.

"Charge!" Takato shouted, running ahead. Kenta ran after him, flailing his arms closely followed by Kazu who screamed loudly.

The barman sighed and withdrew the gun, he pointed it at them and they all froze. "Don't shoot!" Kazu exclaimed, hiding behind Kenta who in turn hid behind Takato. Takato quivered

"Please don't shoot..." he mumbled meekly.

"Relax... It's a fake gun" the barman explained as he fired it at them. They all quivered until they heard Kazu scream.

"Kazu, buddy, what's wrong?" Kenta asked, spinning to his friend who was grasping his shoulder while he rolled around on the floor.

"He shot me..." Kazu mumbled, weekly.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked as he saw Kenta lie down and cuddle up to Kazu, who in turn returned the hug.

"I slipped them some sleeping tablets, it makes things easier" the barman explained with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Well anyways I hope my updating is keeping all my readers satisfied :) From now on I will be updating less frequently because of other problems and generally to give people a better chance to read each one**


	16. Kenta's Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** It's back, enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Takato stared, open eyed at the barman. "Just who are you?" he asked, curiously taking a step forwards towards the barman. The barman shrugged and set the gun down under the bar.<br>"I'm just... I'm no one" he explained, slowly and purposefully. He turned around so he was facing the other way and breathed deeply before beginning to wipe down the bar again. Takato walked over and sat on the same barstool that girl had first sat on. This night had been so long; maybe it was time to go home. "So, do you want a drink?" the barman asked, turning around with an expressionless face.  
>"I guess I'd like-"<br>"A simple Daiquiri? Of course, I'll get right to work" The barman interrupted, focussing his attention on the blender instead of Takato.

They both sat there for awhile as Takato nursed the drink slowly. "Well?" the barman asked, breaking the silence as he began to arrange bottles on the back wall of the bar.  
>"It's good" Takato mumbled.<br>"Thanks" the barman replied, uneasily. "I think it's time for you to go now, take your friends too" the barman ordered. He turned back around and glared at Takato, who looked up, confused slightly.  
>"Why?" Takato asked, with a perplexing look on his face.<br>"I just think that this night needs a reset." The barman explained.  
>"A... reset?"<p>

"Yes, now grab your friends and leave" the barman ordered. He looked around the bar and sighed, it was a mess of puke, glass and general foulness.

Takato uneasily got up from his seat. The barman immediately took his drink and poured it away, cleaning the glass. Takato looked back, confused before helping his sleepy friends to their feet and stumbling out with them. "I think I might go take the bar exam..." the barman mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Anyways yes, it's update time, finally. I hope it was worth the wait.**


	17. Suzie's Wit

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Okay so it's short, there is no mention of the 'reset' and it took awhile but here it is:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman began to tap away at the keys on a laptop. The racket he was making obscured the entrance of two young female hooligans. They snuck up to the bar and reached over. Both grabbed a bottle of cider and started to creep away. "Stop." the barman ordered. He spun and pointed his gun at them.<p>

"It's not real" one of the girls, a young pink haired girl, announced.

"Really?" another girl, slightly older with red hair, asked.

"Yeah" the other girl replied.

"How can you tell?"

"It is real!" the barman protested.

"I can see the made in china imprint on the barrel. I'm Suzie by the way" the girl explained, holding out her hand she batted the gun away and shook the barman's limp hand.

"I'm Jeri, Jeri Katou!" the other girl chirped, bouncing over.

"You two both realise you just stole from me?" the barman asked.

"What's your name?" Suzie asked, curiously.

"What you've done is theft" the barman explained.

"We'll pay then" Jeri insisted. She opened her purse and dropped a few coins onto the bar; it was enough for their drinks.

"Are you two underage?" the barman asked.

"We asked you a question first." Suzie replied, sharply.

"Bu-"

"I said: we asked you a question first. So answer ours and we will answer yours" Suzie ordered

"Anyone ever tell you that you are obnoxious and bossy?" the barman quipped. Jeri opened her mouth but a glare from Suzie closed it.

"No" the younger of the two grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Yay for me, finally updating! Anyone who hasn't reviewed before I'd love to hear from you and those who have reviewed and stuck with the story throughout you are amazing :D  
><strong>


	18. Jeri's Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Yet again short, but it is a series of drabbles after all. The story deepens slightly and we get ever closer to the barman's identity :O!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Suzie glared at the barman as he uneasily cleaned a glass. Jeri tapped away on her phone cheerfully, oblivious to the rising tension. "Do you know, that so many people – weird people – have been in tonight, and none of them have asked my name?" the barman mumbled, finally.<br>"Oh, really, you poor thing" Suzie muttered empathetically.  
>"Yeah, you are the first weirdo to ask" the barman replied, setting the glass down.<br>"Hey!" Suzie shouted, Jeri giggled and put her phone away.  
>"So, what is it then?" Jeri asked. She withdrew a small puppet from her purse and placed her hand inside.<p>

"Suzie Wong" the puppet indicated Suzie "Jeri Katou" the puppet looked at Jeri "and I'm her puppet" the puppet chirped, bouncing up.

"My name is-" the barman was cut off by an opportune phone call which he answered quickly. The two girls sighed and finished their drinks.  
>"Look if you don't want to tell us then you don't have to. We were just being nice" Jeri groaned. Suzie nodded in agreement.<br>"No, look. I don't care about your problems!" the barman shouted.  
>"What?" Suzie asked, stepping back away from him.<br>"I think he's on the phone" Jeri muttered  
>"Yeah I know but still" Suzie whispered back.<br>"Goodbye!" the barman shouted, slamming the phone down. "Where were we?" he asked.  
>"I think we are gunna be off now" Suzie mumbled<br>"We were just about to get told your name" Jeri interrupted as Suzie tugged at her arm.  
>"No we are leaving" Suzie insisted.<br>"Well what's it gunna be?" the barman asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**So guys. Do you have any ideas on whom the barman is. All of my readers I'd love a pm or a review to find out who you think it is. I just really want to hear your thoughts in whatever means possible :) Thanks again to everyone who has been dedicated to my story and to any new readers, hey!  
><strong>


	19. The Barman's decision

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** A burst of inspiration hit me, so here it is:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Go" Suzie insisted<p>

"Stay!" Jeri shouted back

"No, it's time to go home now Jeri. He clearly wants us gone" Suzie stated.

"Please, he doesn't, he just wants someone to talk to" Jeri pleaded.

"You two are going to have to make a decision, I can't wait all night" the barman groaned as he cleaned the last glass and set it aside.

Jeri sighed "Fine, let's go. Ai and Mako want to see my puppet show anyway..." Jeri grumbled. She huffed and puffed and then finally she walked out of the bar. Suzie waved goodbye and smiled

"It's been lovely meeting you. I hope that we weren't too much trouble." Suzie mumbled quietly, slightly embarrassed as she thought of all the hassle they had caused.

"You've been no trouble at all" the barman insisted.

"Still..." Suzie protested "Here is some money to cover the time you are gunna be cleaning up this place" Suzie explained as she withdrew some money from her purple purse and placed it onto the counter, walking away quickly.

"Wait! I never told you my name! It's-" He shouted, pausing as he realised she had left and wasn't coming back.

"It's time then, I guess" he grumbled as he walked over to his laptop. He looked at the screen. On it was a copy of the picture he had borrowed temporarily from that originally kind couple. He nodded and hit the enter key. It had been an eventful night but now he had to nip it in the bud and reset.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Okay so I hope it was okay and yes, it seems we are finally nearing the end. I dunno about you guys but it feels a lot like harry potter to me, maybe I'm just too in love with my own fic xD Do you think you will ever find out who the barman's identity is? Thanks to all my continued support.**


	20. Frontier's Trick

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** It's time for a ghastly halloween special. I was going to a write a oneshot as well but I'm afraid my lack of free time said no. This is the first of two halloween specials so I hope you look forward to the next one :D Please keep reading all night, let's see if we can get this 666 views just to be extra creepy? :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman tapped away but as he did he heard a knock at his door and began to grumble to himself. Who on earth could it be now? "I better go answer" he sighed. He moved away from the bar and walked over to the door opening it. Outside stood six kids they were all teenagers, except one younger child.<p>

"Trick or Treat!" the chanted. The barman look at them bemused, he had entirely forgot that this was that holiday.

"H-Hey" the barman stammered. He looked at them, confused as to what he could do. "You do know this is a bar, not a house, right?" the barman asked, curiously.

"Yeah" the first boy replied, he had lanky brown hair and was wearing a lion costume, complete with face paint and fake teeth which gave him a slight lisp. "We know buh-"

"I'll say it" a girl in a pink butterfly outfit announced, cutting him off. She had blonde hair and was very quietly beautiful. Her wings had made her have to stand at the back but she moved forwards so that she could be seen. "I'm Zoe and that's Takuya. We came here to see if we could score anything at all, we all have bets as to what you'll give us. I'm sure you have something sweet somewhere" she chirped.

"I'm Tommy!" the youngest chided, he was wearing what seemed to be a pumpkin outfit, spray painted white. He had white face paint on and white ears on top of his head.

"You are a polar bear?" the barman asked.

"Yup!" Tommy grinned.

"I'm J.P" the eldest, and most robust, shouted. He was wearing what appeared to be some dung bug costume, it unnerved the barman greatly.

"Hey..." he mumbled.

"Koichi and Koji" the final two announced. One had longer hair and was wearing what appeared to be a snow leopard costume, it was highly unusual. The other, which he assumed to be Koichi because they had both pointed at him first when speaking, had shorter hair and was wearing what appeared to be a robot costume.

"Hey." the barman muttered back flatly. He sighed as he saw them waiting patiently and wandered off into the bar. He grabbed a single bottle of malt whiskey that was closest to him and handed it to the girl.

"I knew it, pay up" she grinned.

"Wha- I thought you were the mature one?" the barman asked.

"Oh no, she bet you'd give us booze" the youngest groaned as he handed her some money.

"Come on, we hath offer hu-" Takuya began

"Let's go get sweets!" J.P shouted as he ran off with the others following closely.

"I hope for no more" the barman groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I've decided that I really don't want to reach the end so I will now be taking minor suggestions via pm or review. I would also like to tell you that this is 666 words, spooky!  
><strong>


	21. Data Squad's Treat

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** It's time for another, final ghastly halloween special. This is the second of two halloween specials so I hope you look forward to the next one :D Please keep reading all night, let's see if we can get both of these chapters 666 views just to be extra creepy? :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman turned around but as he did he heard another knock at the door. "Be patient." he began to chant to himself until he turned and opened the door with a smile. A group of five people stood at his door. Two were young, possible pre-teens, the other two were around sixteen and then the last was clearly an adult. She spoke first.<p>

"Hey, I'm Yoshi. I'm dressed as a cat" she paused as she tugged at her 'costume'. She was wearing a tight fitting short black cocktail dress. She smiled. "This is Marcus, and Thomas" she pointed first to the boy who had longer brown hair and was wearing a dinosaur costume and then to the blonde haired boy who had come dressed as a wolf, they were squabbling quietly, slightly behind the two well behaved children.

"And I Keenan" the boy, with dark skin, announced. He was dressed as some sort of bird and appeared to have face paint on that didn't quite match his costume. The barman smirked but he hid it instantly.

"And I am Kristy" the girl eloquently said after her friend had butchered the language so expertly. She had come dressed as a pink bird, in contrast to her black bird friend. They smiled.

The two boys turned their heads and smiled too. "Hey, I'm the barman here. I'll go find some-"

"Alcohol for me please, I desperately need it" the elder girl hissed in his ear, slipping a note into his pocket with skill. The barman nodded and walked off. He came back with what appeared to be a bottle of fizzy lemonade, an apple, a chocolate bar and a large bag of sweets, the eldest girl looked disappointed until she noticed that her phone bleeped and in her bag sat a bottle of alcohol. She turned to the barman and he winked as he handed her everything else, closing the door.

"Come on you two, have this apple" Yoshi shouted to Marcus and Thomas.

"I don't want it!" Marcus growled. Thomas caught the apple but that just made Marcus want it. Yoshi sighed.

"Come on guys, you take this, it's going to be a long night" she announced as she withdrew the small bottle of whiskey and took a deep gulp before depositing it back in her purse.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I've decided that I really don't want to reach the end so I will now be taking minor suggestions via pm or review! Okay so that's all I have to say except thanks to all my loyal readers. Please stay with me till the end? :D**


	22. Ryo's Display

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Okay so not many liked the halloween specials, maybe because they were on halloween so here is a bonfire night special... a day late. Explosive viewing? I promise after this I'll try get back on track.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman sat, just looking out of the window and recounting what had transpired before he realised that people were firing fireworks nearby. He watched as the rockets soared and cackled and crackled. He wished he was young again. He wiped the bar down some more and sat down on a chair watching until the doorbell went. He sighed and got to his feet tentatively walking to the door as he didn't want to miss the fireworks. He opened the door and took one last glance at the beautiful bright lights. It was a young guy and that girl from before. "I promised her some fireworks..." he mumbled.<br>"Yeah, do you have any?" Rika asked. The barman sighed.  
>"No, I do not have fireworks in a bar" he grumbled.<br>"No need to be tetchy" Rika growled back.

"Calm down, Rika" the brown haired boy told her. He ran his hand through the brown spikes and smiled at her affectionately. "We can go somewhere else, ya know?" he reminded her.  
>"Oh yeah..." the redhead spoke loudly. "Sorry" she grumbled.<br>"It's fine. I'll go find something for you" he told them. He came back with a box of fireworks. "They are a bit old so be careful and you didn't get them from here" he warned them.  
>"Thanks. Come on Ryo" Rika grinned.<br>"Okay" Ryo said, he moved to go with her but his pants fell suddenly and all was on display. Rika paused and then covered her mouth, she blushed and Ryo tried to hide his shame.  
>"Impressive" Rika mumbled.<br>"Grab your pants, you've pulled" the barman laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Those who are British will understand the last line. Thanks to all my loyal readers :D**


	23. Sora's Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** I'm really sad because unfortunately DatB is coming to an end now and I think I personally will miss it. I truly hope everyone who has read it has enjoyed it and if nothing else it has made you laugh, cry and smile. Anyways enough emotion, there will be plenty of room in the last chapter for that for now onto the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The laptop beeped so he walked over to it and looked at the screen – a pop up was flashing asking the question: 'Reset? Yes or No' the barman looked at it and moved the mouse to 'Yes' before he heard the doorbell go again. "Seriously who could it be now?" he moaned as he got up from the barstool sat at the laptop and walked over to the door. He expected yet another random drunken but the surprise as he opened the door was something else.<p>

"Surprise!" the voices chided in unison. The candle light from the cake lit up the darkness of the – now – early morning and the barman's face. He looked at the mass of people before him. It was every single person who had been in since this whole situation started from the crazy cat fighting girls who were now shoulder to shoulder to the lovebirds who were scattered among the pack. Sora stood at the front with Matt and Tai either side as she held a cake. It looked a little misshapen and inedible but never-the-less the barman accepted the gift.

"What's all this?" The barman asked with a chuckle.

"We all want to apologise for the trouble we caused" Sora told him with a grin.

"Yup, we felt really bad" Mimi laughed as she rubbed her cheekbone

"Yurhhh" Joe moaned as he rubbed his head

"Sorry" they all apologised together.

"Thank you" he muttered with an internal smile beaming at them. They all looked at him with grins of their own. "I hope you all have a great night and never come to this bar while I'm on shift again" he chuckled as he slowly stepped away from the doorframe and closed the door. He took the cake over to the bar and cut a slice before hearing the computer beep again. He moved the mouse over 'No'.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Suspense :D**

**I can't believe I don't have chapters named after Sora or T.K so here is Sora's chapter xD**


	24. TK's Smash

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

** Here it is! Get your fill while you still can because if things go to plan this is the second last or maybe third last chapter. Anyways... enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman prepared to tap the mouse button but the sound of a crash and then a smash put him off. It was that guy – T.K – he had just flew through the window...<p>

His friends poked their head through and shouted apologies, they had clearly been fighting and messing on outside rather than going away and now the pub was freezing. T.K had seemed to have taken the brunt of the fighting and been knocked through the window.

"What do you think you're doing!" The barman exclaimed angrily. T.K looked up and looked around before he realised where he was

"Oh sorry..." T.K muttered as he brushed glass off himself

"Sorry isn't good enough, windows don't come cheap. You aren't a little kid anymore you can't just run off and get away with stuff" The barman growled.

"Yeah but..." T.K stammered

"No buts! I've had it with your little group. You have caused me nothing but trouble. I have no choice but to bar you all. For good" He shouted furiously.  
>"Calm down..." T.K soothed.<p>

The barman turned around and clenched his fists. He had to get rid of the guy and then finally he could end all of this before it began. "Get out" he ordered.

"What?" T.K asked.

"You heard me, leave, now" he roared, he couldn't keep his cool and he knew that those outside had heard by now.

"If it's any consolation I wish none of this had ever happened" T.K whispered just loud enough so that he and the barman could hear but not the others.

"I do too" the barman muttered quietly to himself as the door closed softly. He walked over to the laptop and hit 'Yes'. The laptop whirred and whizzed and then everything became a huge blend of colour and sound – all blurring together in one big cascading symphony of the senses.

"Back to where it began" the barman muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Suspense, again :O**

**This is T.K's chapter :)**


	25. My End

**Disclaimer: I've used the same disclaimer for this time after time but wanna know the reason? It's because I wish that digimon will last forever just like that disclaimer seemed to. Although it pains me to admit it I don't own digimon but I think that we all own just a little bit of it in our hearts forever, although that won't hold up in a court of law it still helps me sleep at night.  
><strong>

** Yup, it's finally here, I truly hope you enjoy it and that our journey together has been something spectacular for you too. I, from the bottom of my heart, want to thank every single person that read this. Yup, all 2000 odd of you, I love you all :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The barman breathed deeply as the last people began to trundle out. He finished wiping down the bar quickly and locked the alcohol cupboard. A young lady stormed into the bar but the barman was quick to intervene. This time the guy wasn't in the bar just yet, he had snuck in last time. "Hey, I think you've had a bad argument so I'm going to suggest this: Go home and tell him you truly love him like no other. That he makes you get out of bed on a morning, that when you see him your heart beats so hard you think it's going to break through your ribcage. Tell him that you love him and it'll all be okay."<p>

"Erm... thanks, I'll do that" Kari smiled kindly and walked back out of the building. Davis was hanging onto a window until he saw her leave.

"Get out" the barman ordered with a chuckle. Davis nodded so the barman quickly grabbed his laptop and opened it. He looked at the login screen.

The password field was blank while the username field said: . He closed the laptop and slipped it into his bag before walking over to the front door. He looked at the bar one last time before he remembered the times he had had with them. He flicked the light off and a tear rolled down his face. He opened the door and closed it and then it ended.

* * *

><p><strong>See if you can guess which bit made me break into tears.<strong>

**I'd love to hear from you one last time, please if you've never reviewed it'd be amazing to hear from you in review or if you think I'm exploiting your feelings to raise the reviews then pm me :D**

***Takes a bow* Goodbye one of my favourite stories of all time, it's been a pleasure.  
><strong>


End file.
